


Round One

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Endearments, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:... and many more





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/746819.html?view=14838339#t14838339) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Don't stop, don't <>stop. I'm close, so fucking close," Harry moaned.

Charlie didn't stop, fucking him hard and fast as he murmured, "Come for me, sweetheart."

Harry did, his cock spurting all over his stomach while Charlie thrust deep inside his arse and found his own release.

"Well that was…." Harry trailed off, though judging by the smug grin on Charlie's face, the dazed tone of Harry's voice was enough to convey just how mind-blowing his orgasm had been.

"And that was just round one," Charlie said, trailing a hand down Harry's sticky abdomen. "There's more where that came from."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
